No More Pretending
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Post ArcadiaMSR what happened after the green mask scene and what happens when they get back to DC
1. Chapter 1

No More Pretending

By Sassy and Jacquie

Chapter 1

Mulder picked up his pillow from the bed and stepped toward her. "The thrill is gone." He made his way downstairs to the couch. He was exhausted, but had been looking forward to the idea of "sleeping" with Scully. He knew better than to think she'd take her undercover assignment that far. He settled down on the couch and after a few minutes of tossing he drifted off to sleep. To dream of her and what it would be like to really be married to her.

Scully, in the meantime, lay awake staring at the ceiling. Finally guilt drove her into the living room again to find Mulder and tell him that it was silly for him to be cold. She had her mouth open, ready to utter the words, but the sight of him asleep softened her.

He stirred a little in his sleep. "Dana, please don't do that." His voice was soft and tender.

He sighed in his sleep. Scully bit her lip and turned on her heel to go upstairs again.

A few hours later, Mulder sat upright and made a quick dash up the stairs. When he pushed open the door he saw her lying peacefully in the middle of the bed clutching her pillow tight. He smiled when he realized that she was okay. He then saw what she was wearing. She was wearing his t-shirt from earlier that day. He smiled. He moved to the edge of the bed and leaned down to move a strand of hair covering her face. He kissed his fingertips and slowly touched her face with them. She stirred but didn't' wake. "You are so beautiful."

He then settled down on the floor beside the bed and fell asleep.

Scully opened her eyes, almost instinctively a few moments later. Well...to be more accurate, she had to go to the bathroom.

"Owwwww," came the sound from the floor as she stepped on the middle of his stomach.

"Mulder..." she quickly retracted her foot. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Well, I was trying to sleep." He said sitting up.

"Get up here," she patted the bed. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

He climbed up onto the bed and lay atop the covers.

"What? Now all of a sudden I've got cooties?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Laura." He smiled a crooked smile at her.

Scully rolled her eyes at her name. "Mulder, just get under the covers.

"Fine." He said and climbed under the covers. "Where were you going anyway?"

He pulled back the covers for her.

"Bathroom. Be back in a sec." She closed the door behind her.

He pulled her pillow to him for a minute and breathed in the smell that he knew as well as his own. Scully's smell.

Scully did what she had to do, but then she paused with her hand on the doorknob, noticing immediately the hard knots that had formed in her stomach.

Mulder was in bed with her.

_It doesn't mean anything,_ she chided herself.

He patted her pillow back down. He was sure he was caught. "So ready to go back to sleep?"

Scully's smile let him know he had been caught. "I guess so."

He let her settle down. "Sleep tight, Scully. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Scully turned on her side away from Mulder. A solitary tear trickled down her face at the knowledge that when this case was over, that was it. No more being this close to him. She felt his back pressing into hers as he turned away from her as well.

"Night, Scully." he yawned.

"Sleep well," she murmured back.

When Mulder woke that morning, the sun was just peeking through the clouds. He felt a warm body wrapped around him. His arm was around her waist and head was resting on her back. He smiled at how this was so much like the way he awoke in his dreams. "Mulder, you are dreaming." He said aloud sure he was still dreaming.

"And it's not even a sleeping bag," Scully murmured sleepily. She didn't even realize at first that she was speaking aloud.

His eyes shot open but he didn't move. "Good morning, Scully." He fought the urge to kiss her neck.

"Sleep alright?" She stretched.

"I did. You?"

_I would have slept better in your arms._ "Yeah. I slept okay."

He removed his arm from her waist and went to get up. "What are our plans for today?"

"Last time I checked, we were still looking for a suspect, Mulder." She said it with a curious albeit momentary tremble in her voice.

"Okay." He said a little softer this time. "You go get that analyzed. I'm testing out my theory today."

Scully wordlessly padded into the bathroom to change, fighting tears the whole way.

And the urge to hold Mulder and not let go.

Mulder tested out his theory, pink flamingo style. The case was wrapped up later that evening. Not solved…just wrapped up.

TBC…what happens when they get home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive from the airport was quiet. Mulder finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Something the matter, Scully?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You are quiet." He looked over at her. "You are never quiet. I expected a lecture on how I would never make a good husband to anyone because I'm a slob on the way home. I tell you, I'm a little disappointed." He smiled over at her.

"Well, if you really wanted me to, I could," she said with a slight smile.

"Just talk to me." He said with a sigh. I wish we hadn't had to leave so quickly. I was getting used to living with you...just being close to you.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. I guess I was just thinking about suburbia life in general."

"I miss the quiet." He said as the noise outside their car increased with a car alarm going off. He pulled onto her street.

"Yeah." Scully trailed off pensively.

He stopped the car. "Let me help you carry your stuff up." He got out and popped the trunk. He took her bags and headed to the door. "Get your little legs a moving."

Instead of retorting or making a teasing comment, Scully couldn't utter a sound at all. Her throat was tight. She numbly got out of the car and took the rest of her bags. She opened her apartment door. "I can manage from here. Thanks," she said with a smile.

Mulder stepped into a puddle of water. "What the...?"

Scully followed his eyes to the puddle. She groaned as she went into the bathroom where she found a flood.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mulder went to answer it.

It was her super. "Miss. Scully?"

"Yes...?" she was still a little distracted.

"We had a little pipe problem and the entire second floor was flooded. Is there anywhere you can stay for a few days?"

"My mom's.… oh damn, she's out of town." Scully ran her hand through her hair. "I'll figure something out."

"You can stay with me." Mulder was quiet.

Scully looked at him, not daring to hope. "Are you sure about that, Mulder?"

"I have plenty of room. You can take the bed. I'll take the couch. I promise to put the lid down and do the toothpaste right." He said winking at her.

"What about the rest of your pad?" she grinned at him.

"Just make yourself at home. My home is your home, Scully." That last part slipped out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying.

"Thanks." was all she said. She felt a curious pang of disappointment at being called "Scully", not "Dana".

"Ready?" he said with one more look around.

"Yeah."

He took her bags again and put them back in the car. He held the door open for her. "Dana, we'd better go by the store and get some groceries. I don't have anything at home."

Scully was momentarily stunned speechless when he called her Dana. This was immediately followed by sad resignation that it was a one-time thing.

"Okay."

TBC…a trip to the grocery store…things could get serious…LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mulder was pushing the cart while Scully picked things from the shelves. He had put a few items in the basket only to have her remove them and chide him a bit. "What am I supposed to eat?"

Scully realized she was acting exactly like a wife. "Vegetables?"

He made a face. "I don't cook."

"Well, you're lucky I do."

"You'd cook for me?" He smiled.

"If you think I'm eating nothing but left over pizza for a week you are nuts."

she said, but she was grinning back.

"Left over pizza can be good." He turned down the chips and cookies aisle. "As long as nothing is growing on it."

He grabbed a bag of Oreos. She reached to put them back. "Take your hands off my cookies, Dana Scully. You don't mess with a man and his cookies.

She pretended to pout but secretly she was glad that he got them. She was making plans to raid his cupboard already.

"Fine then. I'll just get my own." was her response.

"I share..." He said as he stopped her from getting her own bag by placing his hand on her hip. She was already eyeing the double chocolate Oreos, but of course she couldn't reach them. It took her a moment to find her voice.

He followed her gaze and reached for a bag. He added it silently to the cart and kept his hand on her hip. He was close to her ear. "Ready to move on?"

"Just because I let you get cookies Mulder, doesn't mean that we're raiding half the junk food aisle," was her soft response.

Slowly she broke the contact and pushed the cart toward the counter.

He watched her walk away before picking up another bag of double chocolate Oreos. Just for her.

He added them to the pile on the conveyer belt. He didn't look at her. He just took out his wallet and waited for the total. Scully's eyes widened a little at the second bag of cookies.

Then she glanced at Mulder.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled

"I'll uh...I'll wait on the other side of the counter."

He winked at her. "Okay."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the apartment, they carried the groceries and bags upstairs. "Just put your stuff wherever, Scully. Won't make much of a difference"..._I should really clean once in a while_.

"Remind me to clean this place tomorrow." she said as she finally set her bags down near the couch.

"You aren't cleaning...It's my place. I'll do it." He said as he put away the refrigerated things.

"I have to do something, Mulder, I'll go stir-crazy."

"I'll keep you busy." It slipped out before he could stop it.

"You mean playing house?" she raised her eyebrow.

He stepped closer to her. "I can show you how to play house...and it doesn't involve me sleeping on the couch, Dana."

Scully felt a shiver run down her elbow. "Mulder, why were you sleeping on the floor? Did you think something was going to happen?" she asked softly.

"Couldn't live with myself if I lost you." He said as he looked down at his feet. Scully wrapped her arms around his waist.

He looked into her eyes. "I wasn't playing house, Dana..."

Scully's eyes closed for a moment. She rested her head against his stomach.

He took her chin and moved it up so he could look into her eyes. He saw the tears as they trailed down her cheeks. He wiped them away. "Please don't cry."

She tried to smile. "You hungry?"

_For you_. "I could eat."

"I'll make us some dinner." Scully gently touched his forearm.

He didn't want to let her go, but he did. "I'll just take your cases into the bedroom."

"Okay." Her hand reached out momentarily to stop him, then she retreated.

He set her cases down and tried to quiet his heart. He had wanted to kiss her. What stopped you? He took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. He put his hand on her arm.

"Scully...Dana?" She turned, frowning slightly at the break in his voice. "You okay?"

He took his hand and placed it on her neck behind her head and pulled her mouth to his. The kiss was long and slow. Her eyes were still closed when it broke again. She didn't trust her knees not to give out on her.

He gasped for breath. "You take my breath away."

"I can't feel my knees," she whispered into his stomach.

"I've got you." He said as he held her against him.

She sighed as she took a deep breath.

"So what we eating?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought either the pork or the steak. Which would you rather have?"

"Steak." _YOU! YOU! YOU!_

"And angel hair pasta and salad?"

"Do I get your for dessert?" It was past his lips before he could close his mouth.

Scully's eyes widened in surprise, but then they softened.

"We can work on that," she said softly.

He helped Scully prepare the meal and they ate in a comfortable silence. They watched a little TV after dinner, and she kept nodding off. He nudged her. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Wh..." she bit her lip. "Okay. Good night."

He stopped her and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. That made her tingle, but then it made it harder for her not to ask him right there to sleep with her again. She managed a smile and then closed the bathroom door behind her.

It had been ages since he slept on his couch. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable before she came out of the bathroom. He would rather sleep in there with her, but knew that had to be if she wanted him there. He was on his stomach, looking rather uncomfortable when she emerged from the bathroom. He was grumbling under his breath because he hadn't heard her come out.

"Mulder, if you want to join me you can." she was bracing herself for a no.

When he turned to look at her, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a long silk nightgown. "You might be safer if I slept out here."

"I'm armed. I think I can manage." she said with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"But I'm armed and dangerous." He moved toward her until his mouth was inches from hers. "And I always get my way."

A giggle managed to escape her lips.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand and tugging her to the bedroom.

"You're at least brushing your teeth I hope." She wrinkled her nose.

"Dana Katherine Scully, Get your ass in bed." He moved toward the bathroom.

"Okay Daddy."

He stopped. "Did you just call me what I think you called me?"

She was blushing. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

He moved like he was going to pounce on her. "You'd better run."

"And what if I don't?"

"If I get my hands on you, I might not be able to stop."

"You are not getting your hands on me Fox William Mulder until you are properly washed and scrubbed." She moved at the last possible moment.

He stopped and turned on his heels. He closed the bedroom door behind him. A minute later the shower started and Mulder's voice came through the wall as he sang "The Shaft."

Scully stopped with her hand on the door overcome with the need to just be with him…even if it was in the shower.

Then she chided herself for pushing so much, even saying out loud "Idiot!" She crawled under the covers again, turning her back to the bathroom door and waited.

He came out clad in only a towel. "I am properly scrubbed...Care to inspect?"

"I'm sure you're fine." Her back was still to him. Tears were falling down her face as she wondered if this was a mistake.

He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her hip. "Dana?" His voice low and gentle. She turned over managing to wipe her tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes briefly darted to the bare skin peeking out around the towel then she jerked them back up. She sat up and turned back the covers. "You're fine, Mulder."

He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. He dropped the towel and slid into them. He returned to the bed and slid under the covers. Scully reached out her arms for him.

"I just want to hold you," she assured him.

He let her hold him. He kissed her head gently. She held him 'til he fell asleep then carefully removed her arms. She turned on her side and hugged the pillow next to her. Tomorrow she would go to a hotel, she decided.

He woke with a start. He looked over at her laying on the far edge of his bed. He pulled her back afraid she would fall off. He spooned her against his chest. "I love you, Dana." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scully was vacuuming the following morning. Mulder woke to a whirring sound. He stretched and tossed back the covers. He stood right in front of her so she had to turn it off. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she started again.

He reached for it. "Let me have it."

She turned her back to him and kept going.

He pulled the cord from the wall. "We talked about this, Dana."

"Mulder, your place is a PIGSTY! I can't live in this!"

"Then don't."

"Fine!"

She stormed back into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. Then she slammed his apartment door so hard it shook. He slammed a few things around before it dawned on him that she left.

He was about to follow her when he realized he was still in his underwear. He threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys and cell phone. He was dialling her number while walking out the door. He got her answering service. "Dana, come on...answer the phone. I'm sorry. Please?" He hung up and continued down the stairs.

Scully was putting the keys in the lock to her mother's apartment at that moment.

She had heard her cell ring and put it to her service the moment she heard it. She knew it was Mulder. She didn't want to talk to him.

He went to every place he could think of looking for her. He left her about five more messages. Finally, he headed toward her mother's. She was out of town, but wouldn't she have a key? He knocked gently.

Scully buried her head under a pillow when she heard the knock. "Go away," she said tiredly, muffled.

"Scully, you open this door now. I'll break it in. You know I will. Let me talk to you...Please?" His voice was scared now.

With a sigh, she got up. Her mother might have a few things to say about a broken door. She undid the latch and went to sit down again.

He silently turned the knob. He stood in the doorway and watched her for the longest time. "Dana, I'm sorry." Tears threatened to fall down her face but she said nothing.

He moved to kneel in front of her. She turned away from him, but he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"It's not that I don't want you to clean...you shouldn't have to clean for me...Dana, I let my pride get in the way and as usual I've landed on my ass."

"All I wanted was to be helpful..." it was said so softly, so timidly it didn't even sound like the confident woman he knew.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so so sorry, Dana. I won't let it happen again. I can't stand that I've hurt you."

Her face softened. "You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"I didn't, Dana...I never do." He said softly.

"If you still want me to come stay with you, I will. And I promise, no more griping."

"I don't want those kinds of promises, Scully." He said tilting her head up.

She sighed. "Just humour me this one time?"

"Okay," he relented.

"Let's go home."

"Mulder?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yeah?"

"I'm in the mood for pizza."

"What kind?" he chuckled.

"Everything on it...well, except anchovies of course."

"Awww but I love them little fish." He teased.

Before she could answer, he kissed her mouth tenderly. "And please never do this again."

"We're going to disagree, Mulder," she said softly. "It's inevitable." But then she kissed him again softly. "But I promise I won't storm off on you. We'll talk it out instead."

"That's all I ever wanted."

He took her hand in his. "Where are your bags?"

"Guest room."

He went and got them. "Let's go get that pizza then go home."

He ordered the pizza on the way to his apartment to be delivered.

Scully wordlessly followed Mulder back into his apartment. She inwardly cringed when she saw the vacuum still sitting in the corner where it was left.

"You just go make yourself comfortable. Let me finish this cleaning and I'll be right with you." He kissed her head.

She didn't argue or comment. She smiled slightly and did as he asked.

It took him about thirty minutes to finish the vacuuming and dusting. He was gritty and sweaty by the time he finished. There was a knock at the door. "Pizza is here, Danes. Can you get the door?"

She got up wordlessly, biting her lip against a comment. She paid the delivery driver and thanked him.

He advanced on her as she shut the door. He waggled his eyebrow. "Arm wrestle you for the biggest slice."

"Okay, but I gotta warn you I'm pretty good." she managed a grin.

"I just bet you are." He said as he lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss.

Scully gently kissed him back starting to shiver. "Cold?" He said as he rubbed her nose with his.

"And if I'm not?" she whispered.

He kissed her again. This kiss was long and lingering. He pulled back slowly, his eyes still closed. "The pizza is getting cold."

She smiled a little at his growling stomach. "And it sounds like you've got a tiger in there."

"I just might." He teased. "I'll get the plates."

"I got the iced tea."

He smiled remembering his comment to her back when he was surveilling Tooms.

_FLASHBACK_

_"If there's an ice tea in that bag, could be love." He said with a smile._

_"Must be fate, Mulder." She handed him the cup. "Root beer."_

_He groaned._

_end flashback_

"Did we get any root beer by any chance?"

"Nope." Scully had been thinking about that conversation too. She was tingling all over.

"Must be fate." He smiled at her as he took out two plates and grabbed some napkins. Scully fell silent as she raised two iced teas.

"Table or living room?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Living room. I think 'War of the Worlds' is on right now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He sat the plates on top of the box and nudged her toward the living room. Scully couldn't resist a small giggle at that. She sat down on his couch and flipped on the remote. She carefully settled back into the couch as she picked up her plate and took a slice.

Halfway through the pizza and movie, Mulder was on the edge of his seat gripping the cushions.

Scully looked over at him and had the urge to take his hand. But she hesitated.

She turned her eyes back to the screen instead taking a sip of iced tea.

He lay back against the cushions next to her. He realized that he'd been acting a fool. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was into it."

She could see how exhausted he was. Gently, she rested his head against her.

He laid his head in her lap. He closed his eyes as she stroked his hair. He drifted off to sleep. He began to dream of making love to her. He called out her name softly, "Dana." He moaned a little.

Scully's eyes closed when she heard him say her name. She continued stroking his hair.

He reached up to touch her in his sleep. He found her neck and drew her mouth down to his. Scully whimpered softly as her lips met his. His eyes slid open and locked on hers.

"It's okay," she whispered when his eyes widened a little. He sat up to hide his obvious reaction to his dream. He wanted her, wanted her bad. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Scully suggested.

"Not without you." He whispered.

Her face softened a little as she agreed.

"I need a shower first though." He said looking at his dirty shirt.

"Ca..." she bit her lip against the question. "I'll clean up out here a little."

She got to her feet and began clearing the dishes.

"Join me." He said resting his hand on her arm.

"I'll be right there," she said softly, kissing his hand.

"Okay." He went into the bathroom and stripped off. He was standing in the shower when he turned the water on. The sudden heat rushing out at him made him wish that she'd hurry.

He heard her open the door a moment later.

"It's getting lonely in here." He teased.

She had to resist the urge to smile in satisfaction at his awed face when she joined him.

He pushed her back slightly and looked her from toe to head. He whistled low. "Beautiful."

"Flatterer," she said as her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not sucking up...I'm telling the truth." He said as he started to reach out and touch her bare breast, but pulled back his hand. He was afraid to move to fast, afraid she'd run and never look back.

"Mulder, it's okay. I won't break." She shivered a little. "Melt maybe but not break."

"I don't want to move to fast...I don't want you to think..."

"Think what?" she gently prodded caressing his chest.

"That I just wanted to go to bed with you." He swallowed as her hand inched lower. "Don't get me wrong, I want to make love to you...but on your terms."

Scully's tear-filled but gentle eyes looked up at Mulder. "All I want is to be with you," she whispered.

His mouth lowered to hers. The kiss was short. "Let me wash really quick and we can go to bed."

"I'll get your back." She said gently turning him around.

He sucked in a breath as her nails raked against his skin. "You are all woman."

"Thanks I think," she lightly teased. However her free hand wiped the tears off her face.

She hoped she sounded normal.

"Think you missed a spot," he teased as he turned around and took the cloth from her. He lightly ran the cloth over her back from where he had her in his embrace.

Scully closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes after she was sure she was calm.

"Why are you crying?" He ran a finger down her cheek softly.

"Still kicking myself for leaving earlier today I guess."

"Hey, we good?" He said softly.

Scully smiled up at him. "We're fine."

He winked at her. "You ever gonna make me that sandwich?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scully couldn't help laughing. She gently pulled Mulder's head down to kiss his forehead. "We'll see."

"What am I some little kid who has an owie?" He didn't give her time to reply when his mouth found her and he pushed her naked flesh against the shower wall.

When he pulled back, he smiled and said, "That is how you kiss your boyfriend."

Her head was still spinning a little. It took her a moment to find her voice again.

"Why don't you finish your shower and I'll turn the sheets down?" she got out of the shower again and wrapped a towel around her.

He immediately was giving his ass a mental kick. He laid his head against the shower and groaned. "Way to go, Mr. Mulder." He finished his shower and pulled on some sweats. He didn't see her in the bedroom. "Scully?"

She came in again, changed. Instead of the silk nightgown she had worn the previous night, she wore an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

He gave himself another mental ass kicking. "Ready for bed?" He said smiling at her.

"If you are."

_See? You scared him joining him in the shower. Hope you're happy_, the mental voice in her head nagged. He watched as she slipped off her sweat pants and slid under the covers. He walked to the side of the bed where she was and nudged her, "My side, scoot over." He teased.

She scooted over. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from her. He put his head in his hands.

She slid over and gently pulled him down next to her.

"I don't know what I did, Scully, but I'm sorry." His eyes showed the confusion he felt.

Scully sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mulder. It's all me. I..."she blinked her eyes in frustration. "I think I scared you just now..."

"Why is this different than the way we work together?" He said as he ran his fingers across her back.

Scully looked deep into his eyes. Then she sighed softly. "It could be because we're taking that next step and we're both terrified."

"I'm not scared of 'us'. I'm scared of screwing it all up."

"Me too," Scully softly admitted.

"I know I can't live without you. I'll do anything I have to to make this work. Anything." He softly kissed her hair. Scully gently tilted Mulder's face up so he was looking her in the eyes.

She shivered for a moment when their eyes locked. _Focus, Scully, _she commanded herself.

His mouth lowered to hers. The kiss was gentle, soft, and slow. Her eyes were still closed when the kiss broke. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. "It's going to be okay," she promised.

He snuggled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around. "You tired?"

"Mhm," was her muffled response.

"Sweet dreams, Dana." He kissed her head.

"Sorry, can't stay awake," she pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

He gently caressed her back. "Just sleep, beautiful."

A bewildered Mulder awoke the following morning after he dreamt that Gogliaks's monster was after Scully. He woke up drenched in sweat. He looked over to where she lay sleeping peacefully beside him. He lay back down and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. He could lie all day and watch her sleep. "I love you so much," he whispered.

It was almost as if Scully knew in her subconscious that Mulder had had a nightmare. Her eyes opened and she wordlessly wrapped her arms around him.

"Why have you put up with me this long?"

Scully smiled sleepily. "Because I'm more miserable without you."

"Me too." He thought back to her cancer. He'd been so torn up inside because he couldn't help her...not the way she needed.

Scully slowly shifted so that she was completely in Mulder's arms even as she wondered in the back of her mind if this was what he wanted.

He lay back against the pillow, pulling her with him. "I like this, Scully. I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you go back to your place...or I might just go with you."

"I called my landlord earlier. He said it's going to be at least a week." She looked up at him. "Can you put up with me for that long?"

"It's not long enough." He was starting to drift back off.

Scully watched him drift off again. She held him until she was sure he was asleep again before carefully getting up and getting dressed. He woke a while later and reached for her. He felt the cold bed. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed a hand down his face. "Scully?"

No response.

He walked sleepily into the kitchen where he found her note. "Gone shopping...be back later." He read aloud. He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial 1. "Hey, Beautiful...where'd you sneak off to?" He said the moment she picked up.

"Hey.." In the background he thought he could hear beeps…like a tow truck.

"Seriously, Scully, where are you?"

"I...flat tire..." She was fading out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The phone went completely silent. "Piece of shit technology..." He mumbled as he slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed his shirt off the chair. He was out to look for her.

He finally found her off of the interchange, talking to the operator of a tow truck.

She was bleeding slightly from a cut on her forehead and when Mulder looked at the front end of his car and the right tire, he saw that it was completely shot. He took the tail of his shirt and wiped the blood from her face. "Are you okay?" He was shaking.

"Yes, I'm fine" She wasn't looking at him right away though. She was still upset because they couldn't find the driver of the other car. Then Scully sighed. "I'm sorry about your car…the other guy...I don't know what he was doing. I had to swerve into the ditch to avoid him."

He sat her down and wrapped his jacket around her. "First of all, I only care about you."

She looked up at him with a fully genuine smile. Tentatively at first, she reached up to touch his face. "I know that. Thanks."

"Let me get the reports filled out and I'm taking you home." He kissed her hand before getting up and moving to the officer. He flashed his badge.

Scully in the meantime began salvaging the bags that were still in the back seat of the car.

It took a bit, but Mulder finally got it all straightened out. He walked back up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was so glad that she was alright. He had been so scared. "Let's get you home."

He took the packages and her hand and walked her to the other car. "You sure you are okay? We can always stop at the hospital to check you out."

Scully couldn't help a small smile at his concern. She gave his hand a small squeeze. "I'm fine, b... Mulder" she hastily corrected herself. "I promise."

She was quiet the ride back. He squeezed her hand. "Did you get your shopping done?"

"Yes, I did l ...birthday boy," she grinned back. At his confusion, she went on. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

He thought a minute. "Yeah, I guess it is. I've been distracted...lost track of time."

Scully's face softened when she heard this. "I'd like to help you celebrate it, if you'll let me."

They were at the apartment now. "I already got the best present."

"What's that?" she had to ask even though she had a pretty good idea. But she didn't want to hope.

"You." He said simply as he got out and came to her door. He opened it and held out his hand to her. Mulder could see that she was trying not to cry. Her eyes were bright and shiny as she took his hand in hers and they walked up together to his apartment.

When they were coming in the door and after the bags were set down, Scully exclaimed. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She set down the bag she was carrying and fished something out of it. She handed Mulder a white envelope.

He pulled open the envelope. He pulled out floor tickets to the Knicks game. His eyes went wide. "HOW did you do this?"

"I have a friend who's a coach."

"And you never told me this before..." he teased. He picked her up and kissed her mouth long and deep. "Thank you so much...now who to take with me..."

"Don't even start with me, Mulder," she mock-warned.

He winked at her. "I think I remember Langley mentioning something about being free tonight."

"Gives me more time to m..." she stopped before correcting herself "have more time for me, doesn't it? Bubble bath, girly movies…" she teased.

"Woman, you are the only one I'd take to see my boys play."

"Woman?" her eyebrow went up teasing, but he knew she really didn't mind. If it was anyone else she would...

"What else you do have planned?"

She tried to look innocent. "Who says I have plans?"

"Okay...we'll wing it then." He said as he reached into the cabinet for a can of peanuts.

She smiled as she began unloading everything she needed for a home made cake. She suddenly could feel Mulder's eyes on her again as she took out the ice cream and put it in the freezer.

"Hey, what was that?" He said from his perch on top of the counter.

"I just bought a few of your favorite foods" she said smiling a little as she added mentally 'junk foods'

"Where'd you hide the cookies, Dana?"

"Who's hiding them? They're on the top shelf of the pantry."

He looked sheepish then. "I didn't look there."

"Some investigator you are," she teased.

"You know me...I never look for the obvious." He said as he popped a handful of peanuts into his mouth.

Scully suddenly bit her lip as she was suddenly hit by the thought that she never wanted to leave. She turned her back so Mulder wouldn't see the tears falling down her face.

She rapidly blinked as she tried to focus on the recipe in front of her.

"Need any help?" He asked as he got down from the counter and put his hands on her hip.

"You want to mix this for me?" He was passed a bowl with the flour and baking soda in it. He took it and began to stir.

Scully quickly swiped her hand across her face as she started beating the eggs.

_Get a grip, Scully!_ she ordered herself.

He looked over at her and tried to stifle a giggle.

"What?"

"Flour..." he took his hand and tried to wipe it off.

"Oh..."

He only proceeded to put more on there and now he was laughing. "I'm not helping too much."

"Think that's funny do you?" She put flour on his face unable to resist laughing.

"So you wanna play dirty?" He picked up some flour and sprinkled on top of her head.

"Mulder!" She was full out giggling now.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"You are a dead man," Scully threw flour on him.

He caught her wrists and pulled her to him. "Well, I am helping make my own birthday cake."

"You started it."

"I'm finishing it." He pulled her in for a long kiss.

She began to shiver as she gently brushed flour off of him.

"Let's get this cake finished." He said returning to stirring.

'Right'.. She couldn't help feeling a stab of disappointment as she went back to what she was doing.

He bumped her hip a few minutes later. "It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss you...I just thought we could get this done and then we won't be interrupted."

When he bumped her she had been thinking again about what it would be like to be permanent roommates with him…and wondering if it had been a mistake to touch him...it wasn't as if he was specifically telling her too.

She jerked herself back. "I know. That's okay."

A few minutes later when the cake batter was mixed and in the oven, he sat down at a chair at the table and pulled her onto his lap. "How's your head?"

"I've got a slight headache. But I'll survive."

"I've got Tylenol."

"Is it in the medicine cabinet? I can get it."

"I can get it for you." He said as he stood her up.

It was on the tip of her tongue to protest, but she agreed and sat down again. She looked around the living room/kitchen area as she waited for him. A lump formed in her throat as she looked around. Mulder's apartment was slightly messier than she was used to, but she realized that when she was trying to make him clean up, she was attempting to change Mulder. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Mulder came back with the bottle of Tylenol and had removed his shirt as well

Scully smiled. "Thanks." She went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Mulder began cleaning up the dining room area. "There is no need for you to be this messy, Mulder." he muttered to himself.

"Mulder, leave it."

"Why?"

"There's no hurry to clean. Come on into the living room with me." Scully told him.

She patted the couch beside her. "We've still got a few hours before the game."

"What we gonna do in the meantime?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Play a board game...watch TV...whatever you wanna do. Play twenty questions..."Scully was starting to babble now.

"Who was your first love?" Mulder said starting the game.

Scully had to think about that one as she got up to get a soda. She got Mulder an iced tea.

"Hm...that would have to be Billy Owens in the sixth grade." She closed the door.

He took the tea as she handed it to him. "Your turn."

"Same question." She felt a shiver go down her elbow as her hand brushed against his.

"Olivia Newton-John" came his honest reply. The questions continued until time to get ready.

It was on the tip of Scully's tongue to tell Mulder her most embarrassing moment, but then she looked at her watch.

He knelt in front of her. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes." She gently tousled his hair and kissed him lightly. She surprised him momentarily when she whispered in his ear "I love you too."

He pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her mouth tenderly and long. Her eyes widened when she felt Mulder beginning to tremble.

"Hey...it's okay," she whispered softly, caressing him.

"It's not okay." He stood and paced to the window.

Scully followed him. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"You get me this great night out and I'm a selfish prick who just wants to stay in with you and go nowhere." He said softly.

"Oh." Scully's features softened. "That's okay. Just give me a sec." She patted his hand and went to find her cell phone to see if she could change their dinner reservations.

He took the phone from her hand. "No, Dana. You planned this, and I want to do it with you...because of you...because I love you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure..." He kissed her softly.

"Okay. You go get changed." Scully smiled up at him, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

He got a wild look on his face and said to her, "I've got something for you to wear."

She raised an eyebrow but followed him.

He pulled out two NY Knicks jerseys. "Here I out grew this one." He handed her one.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she muttered something under her breath and went into the bathroom to change. As soon as the door closed behind her she was kicking herself.

She leaned her forehead against the door. Sighing, she put the jersey on and smoothed down her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her face was completely composed. She fixed a smile on her face and opened the door.

Mulder was holding her dress in his hands with tears coming down his face. "I'm sorry, Scully...I should've known better."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scully put her arms around him. "That's for later." She sat down on the bed beside him.

"I made dinner reservations for after the game." She kissed his hair. "You didn't ruin anything," she added softly.

"I was so certain that I had." He said as he took her hand in his.

"You trust me don't you?" Her free hand reached up to wipe his tears away.

"Trust you with everything, Scully. You know that."

She smiled. "Then you know you didn't do anything wrong."

He smiled at her. "You ready for the game, baby?"

"Ready and waiting for you, l...birthday boy." Scully grinned at him, kissing him one more time before getting up again.

Mulder blushed. "Please don't embarrass me tonight."

"Who me?" Scully gave him her most angelic smile.

He pulled her onto his lap "Yeah, you..."

"We're going to be late," she said softly resting her forehead against his. He could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

He frowned. "Let's go then."

She didn't know what the frown was for but she got up and grabbed the keys.

"I'm driving."

She handed the keys over without a word.

"And it's not because your feet can't reach the pedal...I'm worried about your head." He touched the bruised place gently.

"That's fine. I'm not sure I'm up to it anyway," she admitted.

He kissed her head. He thought of all the yelling at the game and grew worried. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Let's go have some fun."

"Are you ready for some basketball, Dana?" He was going to show her what a real good game was even if they lost.

"Ready as I'll ever be." _I guess_ she added to herself.

She got into the passenger seat and did up her seatbelt. The trip there was made with small talk.

They were in line at the concession stand. "What do you want?"

"Be..." She kicked herself. _What is with me?_ she wondered.

"I'm good with a Diet Coke."

He smiled knowingly at her. "Two beers," he said as the guy at the counter asked for their order.

"And a bag of popcorn...no butter."

Scully got her wallet out, ready to pay. He pushed it back. "No way."

"At least let me pay for mine."

"And let my pride get wounded...NEVER." He teased.

She rolled her eyes as the attendant returned with their order. He handed her the beer and took her hand while he juggled his beer and the popcorn in the other. Scully gently squeezed it as he led her to their seats right at center court. They were seated beside a father and his teenage son.

"You are going to love this, Scully."

The teenager was making eyes at His Scully. Scully smiled and was making polite conversation with him. "This your first game?" she was asking.

"I come here every game. Every season," the boy said proudly.

"It's my first game," Scully said conversationally.

Mulder was getting annoyed. "How about I leave you and lover boy alone?"

The father intervened, "Come on Stevie, let's get something before the game starts."

Scully turned to Mulder. "Was that really necessary?" She tried to remain calm, but her eyes were showing anger.

She shook her head when he didn't respond . The game was starting and she started to pay attention to it. He sat down and tried to pay attention to the game. He slipped his hand into hers. Praying he wouldn't get slapped. There was nothing at first. Then she squeezed his hand.

He leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Scully...that was totally uncalled for and it will never happen again."

"It's okay," she murmured before getting into the game. She was soon screaming with the rest of the crowd. During one play, she happened to glance over at Mulder to see that he wasn't joining in. He was sitting, looking at her with a bewildered, lost child face she had never seen before.

'What?" He said.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, Scully...about before I mean."

Because it was so noisy, she had to lean into him. "It's okay, Mulder...I didn't realize you were bothered." She kissed his neck and pulled him up with her.

His hand went around her waist and pulled her to him. When the Knicks scored a basket, Scully was so excited, she leapt into Mulder's arms.

He let his eyes meet hers and smiled. "Marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her eyes registered surprise for a moment before she said in his ear "We'll talk about it later when it's not so noisy, okay?"

He put her back on her feet. "Sure."

He watched the rest of the game. Now it was Scully's turn to wonder if she had said something wrong. She sighed softly to herself as she kept her hand in Mulder's the rest of the game. The Knicks won, but by only one basket.

"So did you have fun?" He said as they walked to the car from the stadium.

"Yeah, it was great." She smiled. "Did you?"

"Mm hmmm." he said unlocking her door and helping her in.

"So we have about forty-five minutes before our reservation," Scully told him as he got into the driver's seat.

"So back home to change?" Mulder inquired.

"You got it. I wouldn't mind a shower or a bath. I'm sweating like a pig." That little voice in her head inquired. _Are you sure that's not because you're with Mulder?_ Scully visibly shook the thought away as she turned her attention to the window.

"I'm sure you can squeeze that in." He said as he laid his hand on her knee.

"I'm not like some people," she managed a teasing grin. They got back to his apartment.

She smiled as he opened the door for her and headed straight for the bathroom to shower and change. She carefully removed her dress from the closet and took it with her.

He was sitting on the couch. He picked up the remote and flipped the channel to the news. There was a clear lump in her throat as she closed the door behind her. Not because of regret this time...but because she didn't want to leave him again to go back to her apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, she wiped the tears off her face and opened the door. She called as she walked into the bedroom. "I'm done with the shower if you need it."

He was changed already. "We don't have time." He handed her a deep red rose.

"What's this for?"

"Because I love you."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, stupid question." She leaned up to kiss his lips. "Thank you." Her eyes lingered on Mulder's long enough for him to be able to see what she had been thinking about in the shower. Then she forced herself to look away and smile. "I'll just be a minute."

He stood at the door watching her. "You wouldn't have to go back...if you'd...never mind."

She put the brush down, looking over at him. "What were you going to say?"

She walked over to him.

"Marry me...but that's fine if you aren't ready...just let's live together...under one roof." He got out all in one breath.

Scully's eyes filled with tears. "Are you ready for marriage?" was the predictable question.

"Since the day I fell in love with you."

Scully's eyes searched Mulder's before agreeing. "We fight like we're married already," she teased.

He grinned. "That we do."

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a wife, we gotta go. I just gotta grab my shoes."

He pulled her back to him. "Be my wife."

She pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him softly as tears ran between them.

"Yes," she whispered. He picked her up and slowly spun her around all the while kissing her deeper.

"I love you so much. Forgive me for not saying it sooner?" she whispered in his ear when the kiss broke.

"Forgiven...let's go; we don't wanna be late." He took her hand and kissed it. He slid an antique ring upon her finger.

"Right." Scully sighed reluctantly and put her shoes on. As she brought her hand back up, the glint of her ring caught her eye, making her smile. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said taking her hand and leading her to the car.

Scully didn't know why, but she had the sudden urge to climb on top of Mulder's apartment building and shout from the rooftop that she was engaged.

The restaurant was romantic...dim lights, soft music, everything just perfect. "You planned this all?"

"You sound surprised, baby." Scully tentatively tried out the name on her lips.

The maitre d' greeted them with a polite smile. "Reservations for two. Under Dana Scully." Scully told him.

"Soon to be Mulder," he added while smiling at her. "That is if she doesn't want me to become Fox Scully. Because I'd do it for her if she asked."

"Maybe we better stick with Dana Mulder." Scully got tingles down her spine thinking about it.

The maitre d' only smiled and led them to their seats.

"Think he is bored with us?"

"I hope not." _I'm not even drunk and already I'm babbling. Gotta get a grip!_ Then she sighed contentedly. _But I can't. Too deliriously happy._

"I like seeing you this way." He said quietly.

"What way? Relaxed?"

"So happy, I can tell you are losing control...God, Dana, I want to be the one that makes you lose control." His breath was hot upon her neck.

"When we get home," she promised, feeling Mulder shudder.

Scully and Mulder were ushered to their table. A waiter was pouring wine into glasses. He offered Mulder one to taste. He tasted it and smiled. "Good." The waiter nodded and poured more.

The maitre d' helped Scully with her chair.

He sat once she was seated. "Very nice here, isn't it?"

Scully nodded in agreement. He reached across to take her hand. He ran his finger across the ring on her finger. He liked the way it looked on her. "Angel Eyes" by the Jeff Healey Band began to play.

"Dance with me?" Scully took his hand and they went to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his chest.. He laid his cheek against her head. "I love you, Dana." he whispered unsure whether she heard him or not.

"I know," she whispered back. "I love you, too."

She leaned into him and closed her eyes as the words of the song floated down to them.

Particularly 'How did I ever win your love? What did I do? What did I say to turn your angel eyes my way?'

At that moment their eyes met. Mulder lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss had them stopped in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching.

"Don't worry about them," Scully whispered into his ear. "Just look at me." She could sense that he was growing self-conscious.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Okay, I won't." When the song was over, he dipped her slowly and kissed her mouth gently.

Scully wrapped her arm around his waist and they went back to their table where the order was waiting. He helped her with her chair this time. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him as he sat down across from him. She reached over for his hand.

"Eat up, baby."

She released Mulder's hand and began eating her shrimp and pasta.

He just spooned the last of his meal into his mouth. He was watching her eat. "What else do you have planned for my birthday?"

Her soft eyes looked up at him. "I thought I might give you your other present."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I didn't mean..."He blushed slightly.

She took his hand. "What did you mean?" She needed to make sure they were on the same wavelength.

"I don't expect you to go to bed with me until you are ready..."

"I am."

The response was soft and honest. His eyes found hers across the candle on the tables. Her eyes were dancing in the candlelight.

"I'm ready to get out of here, are you?"

Scully signalled for the waiter. "Could we get our check please?" For what felt like the hundredth time, she had butterflies in her stomach. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm paying." He said as the waiter laid the check on the table.

They got their coats and drove back to Mulder's apartment. He unlocked the door and let her in before him. His hand was on the small of her back like always.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much for tonight. That is the best birthday I've had in as long as I can remember." Since Samantha.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Just let me go to the bathroom really quick."

She nodded and began to take off her dress, necklace, and earrings. She kicked off her shoes and carefully placed them in the corner of Mulder's closet. If she was staying here, did that mean she was getting her own side? she suddenly wondered.

The thought made her laugh. _Shees, I'm barely engaged and already I'm thinking about space._

He stood in the doorway and watched her deep in thought. "What's so funny?" He smiled when she moved to cover her body with her hands. She chided herself and relaxed, resuming getting into her pyjamas.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if I get my own side of the closet now."

"You do." He moved closer to her as he pulled off his shirt.

She smiled at the slight scent of soap. "You smell good."

"All for you."

Scully pulled back the covers for him next to her.

He lay on his side and watched her. "Scully?"

"Mhm?"

"Come here."

He held out his arms to her. She smiled and willingly nestled into his arms. She pressed a kiss to his neck. He began to hum "Angel Eyes" to her. Scully kept kissing his neck, gauging his reaction. Her hands gently ran down his chest.

He closed his eyes slowly. "Don't stop," he whispered.

"You're okay with this?" she whispered between kisses.

"I want to make love to you" He found her mouth with his and kissed her slow and deep.

She stuck his hands under her pyjamas. "Touch me," she whispered.

His hands tenderly touched the skin of her stomach then up to her breasts. He lightly rubbed his thumb across her nipple causing her to shiver. He slowly began to unbutton her top.

"I love you," she managed to get out between shivers.

He spread her shirt apart and touched her all over with both hands. He straddled her gently as he caressed her milky white skin. "I love you too. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Flatterer," she murmured as she caught his lips with hers. He pressed his body hard against hers.

"You know me better than that." He whispered.

"I know...just can't believe this is happening," she admitted.

They made love long and slow. Scully kissed his forehead as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow.." was all she could get out at the moment.

He nodded still unable to catch his breath. She kissed his neck before gently caressing his back. He rolled off of her and pulled her with him to cradle her in his arms. "I've never made love before...until now."

Scully was a little taken aback by that at first. Then her features softened again as she caressed him. "You were wonderful," she reassured him.

"It's all you..." He kissed her temple.

"It's all us," she corrected.

"You make me who I am." He pulled her eyes to meet his. "You make me work hard for everything I have...including you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mu...Fox," she corrected herself. "You don't need to work for me. You've had me right from the day we met." She kissed his forehead. "I was...I guess I was scared."

"Good...because I wasn't ready then." He admitted.

"Are you ready now?"

"I wouldn't be here with you right now," he kissed her nose, "if I wasn't."

Good point," she said, smiling despite herself. She nestled against his shoulders, more content and happier than she had been in a long time. "We should try to get some sleep."

THE END


End file.
